ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Everyone's Grudge (spell)
So does this spell scale in power with Tonberry deaths? --Aranai 01:47, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :*I cleared 5000 gil worth of Tonberry hate from the quest and it had no noticeable effect on my spell's damage so I don't believe so. --Eremes 23:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) INT primary, MND secondary Seems like Eyes On Me v.2. Deals great damage for a single-target nuke with plenty of casting distance so you don't get your ass handed to you by AoEs. Only gripe is the recast, and of course, it's extremely pricey outside of Abyssea, but otherwise, a solid addition for the nuking BLU. --Eremes 22:37, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I have tried for three days to obtain this spell and the Tonberries just won't use it at all. I'm a four year BLU veteran and this has got to be the most annoying spell I've ever tried getting. Are there any special considerations here? Will the erasure of hate cause them to use it more often? *This one took me about an hour to get. It's all sheer luck if they use it or not. I got mine from the tonberries inside The Temple of Uggalepih, near the entrance. You might find that certain types of tonberries (mages/nin/thf etc) might use it more than others (iirc I got mine from a NIN mob) but overall it's just dumb luck. I did it when I had tonberry hate accrued (was taking about 350 from the move). Sorry cant be more help, good luck! Mayoyama of Shiva If someone would like to do some fact-checking, be my guest. I went from enough Tonberry hate to kill you with Everyone's Grudge to 0 hate and I noticed no change in my spell's damage. Someone feel free to disprove this, as I'm sure the spell would be that much more epic if it actually was based on Tonberry hate. --Eremes 08:16, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Tonberry hate most definitely doesn't effect a Blu's damage. I was getting one-shotted (around 1400dmg) by Too Weak tonberries and yet couldn't one-shot them back. I did the same damage as other blu's who were only taking 100-200 damage. Still have NEVER cleared my tonberry hate lol. In abyssea with a slight magical build I do from 1200-1400 damage with this spell. Need to try with atma. --Defiledsickness 12/22/10 With Minikin Monstrosity and Atma of the Ultimate, this spell can do upwards of 2,000 on zone bosses like Kukulkan. I will say while damage is consistent and the ranged factor is excellent, damage varies WIDELY across enemy types. Seen this spell hit for ~3k on some bosses while on Cirein-croin, it does ~600 damage. --Eremes 19:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) The main page has been edited to show MND as this spells primary modifier. Is this true? Is there any substantive testing? --Eremes 21:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Cryptonberries? I thought that Cryptonberries are NOT linked to Tonberry Hate, and therefore won't use Everyone's Grudge? And if so, why does the Spell's page say that you can learn it from Cryptonberries? Perhaps I'm just being Nitpicky but I'm surprised someone else hasn't said anything first.Hellblades 06:55, March 5, 2011 (UTC) I tried Cryptonberries for over two hours and nearly timed out. Went to Yhoator and got on first kill of a Tonberry Harrasser. Rieul (talk)